Gravity Man
is a Robot Master created by Doctor Albert Wily. He has the ability to control gravity with the unit installed in his body. In Mega Man 5, he occupied an anti-gravity research institute and used it against Mega Man.[http://www.capcom.co.jp/ps1books/rock05/boss/boss.html Rockman Complete Works official site] His only offensive weapon against enemies is a buster, but he can use Gravity Hold in a short range to freely manipulate his opponents' gravity and his own gravity and then fall like a heavy weight into them. He dislikes outer space since there is little gravity found in space. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 5 Gravity Man is one of the eight bosses. He constantly shifts gravity up and down, running back and forth. He may also jump, sometimes shooting bullets from his own buster while jumping. When he changes gravity, it is Mega Man's opportunity to shoot him. His weakness is the Star Crash, and it can also negate his shots. But using it as a shield to negate his shots instead of throwing it costs more energy, so anytime the opportunity arises, the player should quickly throw the shield at Gravity Man and he will take heavy damage. It defeats him in seven hits. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Gravity Man appears in Adventure Mode: World of Light as a Master Spirit who runs a Dojo in the Dark Realm. His Gravity Style majorly increases jump height, but majorly decreases move speed and fall speed. A remix of his theme is available as a music track for the Wily Castle stage. Data [[Mega Man & Bass CD Database|''Mega Man & Bass CD data]] ''Rockman Complete Works'' data せまいはんいではあるがジュウリョクをコントロールできる。すれちがうときに攻撃しよう！ Mega Man Legacy Collection text: He can control gravity, albeit within a limited range. Attack him when you fly past each other! Stage enemies Enemies in Gravity Man's stage. *B Bitter *Graviton *Nobita *Power Muscler *Pukapelly *Suzy G *Teckyun Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Gravity Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 5. :*For Mega Buster, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when it is fully charged. :*For Charge Kick, no damage value is listed as it is physically impossible to hit Gravity Man with it. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Gravity Man appeared in the episode "Master of Disaster" from Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series voiced by Jim Byrnes. His Gravity Hold is a replaced by a "gravity beam", which he uses to cause the ceiling of a cave and several stalactites to fall. ''Mega Man: Upon a Star The ''Mega Man 5 bosses have short appearances fighting against Mega Man or helping Wily in the three episodes from the OVA. ''Mega Man Megamix Gravity Man is a combat robot who was created for Dr. Wily's fifth attempt at world domination. His Gravity Hold was developed based on the theory that gravitational fields are spatial distortions. Gravity Man is able to choose any one point in his surroundings as a gravitational focal point, and cause a gravitational field to be produced around that point. To create a useful focal point, Gravity Man needs something with mass and usually selects a wall or ceiling for this purpose. When Mega Man uses the Gravity Hold as a special weapon, he creates the focal point within the body of his enemy. Gravity Man first appeared in the story "Holiday of Soldiers", where the eight Robot Masters from ''Mega Man 5 have part-time jobs in an amusement park to earn money for Dr. Wily. Gravity Man works by distributing balloons. In the Mega Man Gigamix story Moon of Darkness, the Robot Masters from Mega Man 5 are attacked by the Stardroids, and Gravity Man is defeated by Mercury. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Gravity Man, like many of the Robot Masters, appears in the Archie Comics series before the adaptation of his game during the Worlds Collide crossover event with the [[Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics series)|Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comic]]. He appears as part of a Robot Master army assembled by Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman to battle Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their allies. Other appearances Gravity Man also appeared in the Rockman 5 manga and in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery MM5-GravityMan.jpg|Gravity Man original Mega Man 5 artwork. R20GravityMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Gravity Man. OVAGravityMan.png|Gravity Man in Mega Man: Upon a Star. GravityUponStar.jpg|Gravity Man in Mega Man: Upon a Star. GravityMegamix.png|Gravity Man in Mega Man Megamix. R5GravityMan.png|Gravity Man in the Rockman 5 manga. 4KomaGravity.jpg|Gravity Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gravity Man.jpg|Gravity Man + Mizzile figure. MegaManArchieC054-4.jpg|Gravity Man (And several other robot masters) being constructed in the comics. MM&BGravityMan.png|Gravity Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *On the cover of Mega Man 5 he has spikes on the bottom of his feet. In the Mega Man cartoon series he has yellow "G"s on the bottom of his feet. *Gravity Man's quote in his Mega Man & Bass CD data, "Yet the earth does move", is derived from Galileo Galilei's phrase "And yet it moves". *Gravity Man is the only Robot Master from Mega Man 5 that didn't reappear as a boss in any other Mega Man game. *He is the only Robot Master to appear on the box art for the North American version of Mega Man 5. *Gravity Man is the only Robot Master to have a triangle-shaped outfit. *How he is weak to the Star Crash may play into his workings of gravitational phenomena; while it is believed and proven that gravity is the result of spatial distortion, the other half which allows this to happen is that a great accumulation of mass must be present to allow itself a gravitational pull, and such masses evidenced are those of celestial objects like planets and suns. Even then, gravity itself is known to bear a limited influence in proportion to that mass's range and overall weight, to where planets themselves have their own influence outside of the sun's own, and is that of a spherical field like influence rather than a two dimensional attribute, due to the close perspective of surface dwelling beings. Notably, in Japanese language and nomenclature, the kanji for planets and stars are used to define both kinds of celestial objects, due to how in ancient times, planets were almost indistinguishable from the stars. For this reason, his weakness overcomes the limited influence of his gravity powers, as the Star Crash acts accurately akin to a solar system or a planet's orbit, while his powers only act in proportion to greater gravitational masses than act as a source of them, and inverts them akin to anti gravity, leaving him vulnerable to dead angle collision of various things in orbit. References de:Gravity Man es:Gravity Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 5 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Spacetime Robot Masters Category:One hand Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:Characters voiced by Jim Byrnes